Un pasado sin resolver
by Seirita-Chan
Summary: Drew tiene un pasado que lo persigue y le atormenta, ¿quien le ayudara a resolverlo?
1. Chapter 1

Un pasado sin resolver

Prologo:

En una gran mansión situada en el centro de la ciudad Larousse en la región Hoenn, en las puertas de esa mansión estaban un hombre y una mujer rodeados de maletas, parecía que iban a partir hacia un viaje realmente largo.

-¡Marian, Drew!- Grito la mujer. Casi al instante en que la mujer llamo, aparecieron una niña de unos 8 años de edad seguida de un nuño de unos 5 años, ambos tienen el pelo verde esmeralda y ojos del mismo color.

- ¿Si mama?- Preguntaron a unisón los dos pequeños

- Vuestra madre y yo nos vamos a ir de viaje- Explico el hombre con voz seria pero a la vez cariñosa- Os vamos a dejar a cargo de Carlos y Rebeca, espero que os comportéis de forma correcta- Añadió mirando de reojo a sus criados.

- Cuenta con ello papa- Dijo la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Pe… Pero cuando volveréis?- Pregunto el pequeño con la mirada baja

-Un mes cariño, el viaje es largo e importante- Explico la mujer mientras levantaba la cabeza de su hijo.

- ¿Pero porque es tan importante este viaje?- Pregunto con curiosidad la niña.

- Eso no es asunto vuestro- Dijo el él hombre con seriedad- Vosotros lo único que habéis de hacer es quedaros aquí- Acabo en el mismo tono.

- De acuerdo- Acepto el niño- Pero me habéis de prometer que volveréis pronto- Pidió casi suplicando

- Eso está echo- Accedió el hombre mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

- Bueno pues adiós chicos- Dijo la mujer mientras ella y su marido se despedían de sus hijos y se subían al coche hasta desaparecer entre las calles de Larousse.

Paso una semana y a los 2 niños y sus criados/canguros les llego la trágica noticia de que los padres de los niños habían muerto asesinados.

Los niños estaban desconsolados y los criados/canguros ya no sabían que hacer para consolarlos, sobre todo al pequeño Drew.

Esa misma noche el pequeño de la familia oyó la conversación que estaban teniendo sus criados/canguros, intrigado se paró al lado de la puerta a oír la conversación.

-Esto es horrible Carlos- Decía Rebeca desesperada

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Carlos que estaba desorientado- ¿A la depresión de los niños? – Cuestiono aun confundido

-No- Dijo Rebeca- Me refiero a que si han asesinado a los señores, no me extrañaría nada que los siguientes fueran los niños- Dijo con suma desesperación.

El pequeño dio unos pasos hacia atrás, el miedo le recorría el cuerpo estaba paralizado, no sabía qué hacer, el niño salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

8 años después

Cierto chico de pelo verde esmeralda se despertó sobresaltado al recordar su trágico pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

(Punto de vista de Drew)

Ese maldito pasado, que yo creía haber olvidado, había vuelto a mi mente, y por si fuera poco me estaba cambiando la actitud, como siguiera así iba a necesitar ayuda de un psiquiatra, pero no podía llegar a ese extremo, quizás si participó en el concurso… Pero no, ya le he dicho a May que no participaría y no quiero quedar como un mentiroso.

Me dirigía al Centro pokemon en busca de alojamiento, cuando me pareció cruzarme con una chica, que había tenido una gran importancia en mi pasado, pero no era posible, ahora ella estaba viajando por Kanto, o eso me había dicho. Quizás, al haber tenido ese sueño, estoy viendo a gente que en realidad no está aquí.

Ahh! es maldito sueño me estaba creando un gran dilema en mi cabeza. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba ahora era descansar aún poco.

(Punto de vista de Marian)

Yo iba corriendo a retar al líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Malva cuando me pareció cruzarme con mi querido hermanito, si el me vio, seguro que pensó que era un alucinación o algo así, ya que yo tendría que estar viajando por Kanto, pero en el último momento cambié de opinión y me dirigí rumbo a Johto.

Pero en ese momento, yo estaba pensando en la chic con la que me había encontrado antes, su nombre me sonaba mucho, es más creo que ese nombre lo había pronunciado mi hermanito alguna vez. Y también me daba la impresión de que entre mi hermanito y May había algo.

(Punto de vista de May)

Iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad malva, aún enojada por cómo me había tratado Drew encima de que me había preocupado, pero también estaba con la duda de que esa chica con la que me había encontrado antes me sonaba mucho, no como si la hubiera visto, sino su aspecto, sobretodo su pelo y sus ojos. Me había parecido muy simpática.

Tan pensativa estaba, que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sentada en una banca de un parque. Tampoco me había dado cuenta de que una Roserade conocida de me había acercado.

-Oh hola Roserade, ¿cómo estás?- Salude a la Pokemon

-Rosa Rosa Roserade- respondió ella

(Punto de vista de Drew)

"Maldita sea"- Me dije a mi mismo, había estado tan distraído, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mi Roserade había desaparecido de mi lado, supongo que se había despistado mientras andaba, aunque no era muy normal, normalmente no se distraía ni se perdía, "¿cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?" Me pregunté y me regañe a mí mismo.

En ese momento, vi a May a lo lejos, sentada en la banca de in parque, y me sorprendí cuando vi que estaba con Roserade, ahora entendía porque se había distraído, sabía muy bien que Roserade, le tenía afecto a May, era algo sorprendente, ya que en el combate era nuestra rival, pero aún así Roserade le tenía un inmenso afecto.

-¿May me harías el favor de devolverme mi Pokemon?- Le pregunte con arrogancia

-Hola Drew, no te lo tendría que devolver si no le hubieses dejado que se escapara- Me dijo ella de mal humor. No podía ser que todavía siguiera enojada por lo de antes.

-Yo no la he dejado escapar, simplemente te ha visto y ha venido hacia ti- Expliqué sin dejar mi arrogancia.

-O ahora va ser culpa mía- Dijo sarcástica- Ahora va sé que a la que Roserade viene a mí- Acabo de decir aún más enojada que antes.

-Eso es- Afirme su explicación. Era increíble que aún no se hubiese dado cuenta del afecto que mi Roserade le tenía.

-Ahh Eres insoportable- De quejo mientras de levantaba de la banca y se iba de nuevo.

Mire a Roserade, que parecía que me estuviera regañando con la mirada. En ese tiempo en el que había estado hablando con May no había pensado ni en un momento en mi pasado. Maldita sea, ya me lo había vuelto a recordar.

(Punto de vista de Marian)

Ya era tarde, sobre las 19:00pm de la tarde, volvía de retar al líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Malva, y como había esperado había salido victoriosa del combate.

Me dirigía al Centro Pokemon, cuando la volví a ver, estaba en una de las mesas de un restaurante, y parecía que estaba aún más enojada que antes. Decidí acercarme a hablar con ella.

-Hola May- La salude con una sonrisa

-Hola Marian- Me respondió ella forzando una sonrisa

-¿Aun sigues enojada con esa persona?- Le pregunté curiosa

- Se me había pasado un poco, pero lo volví a ver y me hizo enojar de nuevo- Me explicó de mal humor

-Entiendo- Le dije, ya que le entendía claramente- ¿Puedo sentarme?- Le pregunté señalando la silla libre delante de ella

-Por supuesto- Accedió de inmediato.- Por cierto, antes saliste corriendo, ¿dónde ibas?- Me pregunto en tono curioso, lo que hizo que se me escapara una pequeña risita.

-Pues iba retar al líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Malva- Le explique tomando la carta del restaurante y empezando a mirar lo que podía comer.

-¿De veras?- Pregunto ella, a la cual pregunta yo asentí con la cabeza- ¿Y cómo te fue?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Gane- Le conteste guiñándole el ojo

-Que bien.- Me alago ella- ¿Puedo ver la medalla?- Pregunto con alegría. Por lo visto de había animado.

-Por supuesto- Le conteste mientras sacaba mi medalla y se la enseñaba, ella sonrió-¿Tú también eres entrenadora?- Le pregunte aún sabiendo que ella era coordinadora.

-No yo soy coordinadora- Respondió ella sonriendo.

-O ya veo, entonces te habrás apuntado al concurso pokemon de esta ciudad ¿no?- Le cuestione

-Por supuesto- Respondió ella. En ese instante vi al Roserade de mi hermano que se acercaba a nosotras, o más bien, que se acercaba a May.


End file.
